Like a Wheel
by musukocchi
Summary: Jangan kau menangis. Biarkan semua ini berputar layaknya roda. Saat kau memulai dari titik paling atas, biarkan ia berputar sendiri hingga sampai di titik itu lagi. Dengan tanpa paksaan. Dengan begitu, semuanya berjalan indah. Edited, Oneshot, Canon. RnR?


Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

By: **Deux Dandelion**

Warning:** Canon, Typo, Alur kecepatan**

Republished, Edited.

.

**Like a Wheel**

.

* * *

Kusingkap tirai jendela yang menutupi penglihatanku ke arah luar—yang penuh dengan teka-teki dunia. Kupandangi setiap sudut desa yang dapat kulihat dari kamarku ini.

Kuambil buku harianku dan pena, lalu kucatat di dalamnya. Hari ke-1095, tepatnya tiga tahun ia telah meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Walau waktu itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, tapi aku—Haruno Sakura, masih setia menunggumu di sini. Menantimu, menanti kehadiranmu—juga menanti cintamu.

Walau banyak yang berfikir kalau kau sudah berubah. Tapi, aku yakin. Aku yakin padamu, di dalam hati kecilmu—kau masih seperti dirimu yang dulu. Dan aku yakin, masih ada rasa cinta di dalam dirimu.

Tapi, rasa cinta itu telah ditutupi oleh kebencianmu yang telah mendarah daging. Aku, aku hanya gadis bodoh. Aku tak mampu mencegahmu. Kalau saja waktu itu aku berhasil mencegahmu untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan Konoha—mungkin sekarang kau, aku dan Naruto bisa berduduk bersama-sama, saling tertawa, saling berbincang.

Tapi semua itu telah sirna, sampai sekarang kau belum kembali ke sini. Aku terus berharap padamu Sasuke! Tapi mengapa, mengapa kau terus mengikis habis semua harapanku itu. Terlebih lagi, menurut kabar kau akan menghancurkan Konoha—desamu sendiri!

Apa sampai segitunya dendammu? Tapi inilah aku, seorang gadis bodoh yang masih mau menunggumu. Menunggu cintamu yang kian lama kian tak pasti. Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku, Sasuke? Sampai kapan? Apa benar tidak ada lagi rasa di hatimu? Di jiwamu?

Sampai kapanpun… aku akan menetapkan pendirianku… bahwa aku—Haruno Sakura… tak berhenti berharap menanti dirimu—Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, sekarang bukanlah saatnya untukku terus menangis dan terus-terusan berharap. Aku harus berusaha—berusaha untuk mengembalikanmu. Ya, aku akan membawamu kembali pulang, Sasuke. Dengan cara apapun, aku akan membawamu—walaupun nyawaku sebagai taruhannya, aku ikhlas. Benar-benar ikhlas.

Kuambil tas ranselku—kuisi dengan peralatan-peralatan ninja yang diperlukan, dan tak lupa aku juga memasukkan obat-obatan ke dalamnya.

Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah—menuju pintu gerbang Konoha. Untung saja masih pagi sekali, penjaga masih belum ada. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk kabur dari Konoha—sendirian untuk membawa Sasuke dengan cara apapun. Walau ini dilarang, tapi aku melakukannya hanya untuk dia.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" suara bentak yang tak asing di telingaku. Inginku berjalan terus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah belakang sana, tapi orang tersebut sudah menarik tanganku duluan dan alhasil aku menatap wajah marahnya—wajah seorang Hokage.

"Sudah kubilang! Kau jangan gegabah seperti ini, Sakura! Apa kau nekad, hah? Kau sedang melawan seorang buronan tingkat tinggi!" serunya kepadaku. Tapi aku tak menanggapinya serius, karena aku sudah siap menghadapi segala resiko yang akan kuterima.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku seorang ninja, aku tak takut akan hal itu. Sekalipun itu penjahat paling kejam di dunia, aku tidak takut!" seruku mencoba meyakinkan guru yang telah banyak mengajariku ilmu kedokteran dan taijutsu—ya, dia adalah Tsunade-_sama_.

"Hmmm… Aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu. Seberapa kerasnya aku melarangmu, kau pasti tetap bulat dengan tekadmu. Baiklah, kau kuperbolehkan." Rangkaian kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutnya, aku terkejut saat ia memberiku izin. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Aku menggerakkan langkah kakiku cepat keluar dari gerbang Konoha. Tapi beberapa langkah yang telah aku lakukan, ia menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Kau tak bisa pergi sendirian, akan ada teman yang membantumu!" katanya sembari menyuruh dua orang untuk keluar dari pepohonan. Kedua orang tersebut adalah Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Mereka akan membantumu untuk mencari Sasuke. Aku tak bisa memakai Naruto, karena itu sangat berbahaya bagi Naruto. Maka aku memilih mereka berdua." ucapnya padaku.

"Kakashi-_sensei_? Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Dia masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Kau ingat? Lagipula, sekarang dia harus menjaga Naruto."

Ah ya, aku lupa. Kakashi-_sensei_ belum pulih sepenuhnya—sejak tugas menyelamatkan Gaara waktu lalu. Lagipula, Shikamaru memang pantas untuk ikut kerja tim bersamaku, dia sangat cerdas dalam mengatur rencana. Sedangkan Kiba, dia memiliki penciuman melebihi anjing, pastinya ia akan sangat membantu dalam hal cari-mencari.

Kami bertiga melangkahkan kaki menjauhi gerbang Konoha. Hanya ada Tsunade-_sama_ yang memberikan salam selamat tinggal untuk kami. Hanya sebuah lambaian tangan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar memberi izin kepadanya, Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Eh? Kakashi, ternyata kau. Ya, apa boleh buat. Itu sudah jalan yang ingin ia tempuh. Uchiha Sasuke—hanya pemuda itu yang ada di fikirannya. Sakura, dia ingin kuat hanya karena pemuda itu."

.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari Konoha, aku memberhentikan langkah—sekaligus membuat kedua _partner_ku ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Kiba. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap sinis kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalian, apa tidak mencium bau menyengat?" tanyaku kepada mereka. Mereka mulai mempertajam penciumannya untuk mencari tahu apa yang kubilang benar atau tidak.

"B-bau… apaaa… i-ini… ouh…"

Alhasil, mereka berdua tertidur pulas setelahnya. Ya, dalang dari semuanya adalah aku sendiri. Dari awal aku sudah menebak, pasti Tsunade-_sama_ tidak akan membiarkanku sendirian untuk mencari Sasuke. Memang, sebelum aku mempersiapkan semua ini, aku sudah memberi tanda-tanda bahwa aku akan kabur mencari Sasuke seorang diri. Pasti Tsunade-_sama_ telah memikirkannya matang-matang. Pasti ia akan mengirimku bersama orang lain. Maka dari itu, aku mempersiapkan semua ini. Aku sengaja membuat mereka pingsan—dengan ramuan obat bius, agar mereka tak ikut bersamaku dalam pencarian Sasuke.

Bodoh? Biarlah aku dikatakan bodoh. Karena sok berani mencari seorang buronan tingkat tinggi.

Aku tahu ini perbuatan yang salah dan nekad. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini sudah menjadi tekadku. Aku hanya ingin mencari Sasuke sendirian—apapun resikonya.

Aku menyeret dan menggeletakkan mereka di dalam gua yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Aku membuat mereka tak dapat ditemukan oleh orang lain, agar selama mereka masih pingsan—mereka tidak diserang oleh ninja lain.

"Maaf. Shikamaru, Kiba. Aku harus melakukannya."

Kuloncatkan tubuhku ke satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Dan aku terus mempercepat gerakku.

Aku juga bukanlah seorang ninja yang berfikiran sempit. Aku telah mencari informasi dimana Sasuke berada.

Di Otogakure.

Ya, itulah yang tertulis di kertas yang aku pegang—berasal dari info terpercaya yang kudapat. Dengan langkah berani aku meneruskan perjalananku ke desa berbahaya itu.

'Selamat datang di Otogakure'.

Itulah tulisan yang terukir di papan yang aku jumpai setelah aku berhasil berada di depan gerbang desa tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi aku berusaha mencari orang yang ingin aku temui itu.

'Tok… Tok… Tok…'

"Permisi pak! Bapak tau dimana keberadaan seseorang yang bernama 'Sasuke'?" tanyaku kepada seorang bapak saat aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Bapak tersebut mendelik ketakutan, entah apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti itu. Apa mungkin hanya karena mendengar nama 'Sasuke'?

"Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?" tanya bapak itu ketakutan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan berteriak, "Pergilah nak! Kau tak perlu bertemu dengannya! Kau akan berada dalam bahaya!"

Aku mulai berfikir, sampai segitunya kehebatan Sasuke hingga semua orang begitu takut dengannya. Tapi sesuai dengan tekadku, aku tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil bertemu dengannya.

Aku mulai merasa lelah. Setiap rumah di Otogakure yang kuketuk dan kutanya kepada mereka dimana Sasuke, pasti mereka sangat ketakutan. Dimana kau Sasuke...?

Menyerah? Belum, aku belum menyerah. Tapi, hari sudahlah sore, namun tak ada satupun orang yang memberikan petunjuk dimana Sasuke berada. "Ah, bangunan apa ini?" Aku terdiam saat menemukan sebuah bangunan menyeramkan di dalam hutan—dengan lambang ular yang terukir. Aku menyangka, pasti itu tempat Orochimaru dulu. Dan pasti sekarang itu menjadi milik Sasuke—karena Orochimaru telah dibunuh olehnya.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Gelap, sunyi, basah. Itulah yang aku rasakan setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam bangunan tua ini. Sepanjang jalan, hanya ada cahaya lilin yang menerangi. Lelah. Aku terus berjalan menelusuri koridor-koridor yang ada, namun belum dapat menemukan pemuda itu.

Tapi, penantianku akhirnya berakhir sudah. Aku memasuki suatu ruangan besar. Di depan hadapanku, ada sesosok seorang ninja yang sedang terduduk di kursinya. Hanya ada orang tersebut dan aku. Tampaknya seperti pria. Tapi itu belum pasti karena wajahnya masih samar-samar. Karena ruangannya begitu gelap. Hingga akhirnya aku tahu siapa orang tersebut, setelah ia membuka matanya dan terukir pola sharingan di matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hn?" tanyanya. Aku masih terdiam. Terdiam kaku melihat perubahan drastis padanya. "Jadi, kau tak membawa teman, huh?"

"Sasuke, mari kita pulang." jawabku singkat sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat! Hebat! Ternyata memang benar. Sakura, kau memang gadis yang pemberani!" serunya dengan senyum tipis. Aku bersyukur karena ternyata ia masih ingat denganku. Walau ia sudah jauh berbeda.

Benar. Benar apa yang dikatakan mereka. Pemuda itu memang jauh berbeda seperti dahulu. Dia bukan Sasuke yang aku kenal.

Hussh…

Tiba-tiba pria onyx itu berada tepat di belakangku. Seperti persis apa yang ia lakukan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Tuhan! Gerakkannya begitu cepat. "Jadi, kau berani menghadapiku sendirian, hah?" serunya lagi ke telingaku.

"Sasuke, a-ayo kita pulang!" teriakku. Namun aku belum berani menghadap ke belakang. Dan ia tak merespon pertanyaanku. Lalu kuulang lagi, "Sasuke, ayo kita pulang!" aku berteriak padanya.

Tuhan. Aku sangat rindu padanya. Tangan ini ingin sekali menyentuhnya, untuk sekali saja. Tanpa panjang fikir, aku memutar tubuh ke belakang lalu memeluknya. "SASUKE!"

Aneh.

Anehnya ia tak ada respon, ia hanya terdiam. Membiarkan aku leluasa memeluk tubuhnya.

"Sasuke! Mari kita pulang! Sudah cukup kau membuat onar ke seluruh desa ninja! K-kau sudah membalaskan dendammu! Kau telah membunuh Orochimaru dan kakakmu sendiri, Uchiha Itachi! Mari kita pulang, Sasuke!" teriakku keras seraya mengencangkan pelukkanku. Aku sempat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tenang karena kepalaku berada di dadanya. Aku tak tahan lagi. Kuluapkan segala perasaanku melalui air ini. Airmata ini. Aku menangis. "A-aku, Na-Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_, seluruh penduduk Konoha menantimu pulang, Sasuke!" teriakku sampai-sampai tenggorokanku sakit. Tapi tetap saja ia terdiam. "S-Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn, kau tahu. Aku ini sudah berubah, hah! Hahahaha!" Ia tertawa. Pemuda itu, tertawa layaknya seorang iblis. Aku tak mengerti, apa yang merasukinya selama ini. Aku tak tahu, apa itu tawa kebahagiaan atau malah sebuah ungkapan rasa sakit dari seorang Sasuke.

Aku tak tega melihatnya, dan…

Lalu, dengan refleks aku mencium bibirnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya, karena mataku kututup. Aku sudah tak memikirkan lagi kalau aku berhadapan dengan penjahat terkejam di dunia, aku hanya memikirkan Sasuke. Walau ia akan membunuhku setelah ini. Aku siap.

Kemudian, aku melepaskan kecupan itu. Lalu kubisikkan sebuah kalimat ke telinganya, "Tidak apa Sasuke. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku tahu seberapa besar rasa sakit dan rasa bersalahmu yang terus-menerus kau simpan, ungkapkan semua. Keluarkanlah semua!"

Tapi apa balasannya. Ia menolakku kuat. Aku terpental jauh dan terseret-seret. Padahal, ia hanya menolakku dengan jari telunjuknya saja. "Auch...! S-Sasu...ke..."

Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi tiba-tiba ia datang ke arahku dengan gerakkan cepatnya. Tuhan! Betapa cepatnya gerakkannya itu. Lalu, ia menarik sebilah pedang dari sarungnya. Mengarahkannya ke arahku. Sepertinya ia ingin menusukku dengan pedang tersebut. Pada saat itu, aku ikhlas apabila mati di tangannya, mati di tangan orang yang kucintai.

Aku diam. Diam tak bergerak. tertelungkup di atas tanah. Membiarkan pemuda itu melampiaskan hasrat membunuhnya padaku. Yang terpenting adalah, aku sudah menemuinya. Aku lega telah melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang sudah tak kulihat selama tiga tahun ini. "S-Sasuke... ayo... bunuh aku..."

Tapi entah mengapa, saat pedangnya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi mengenaiku, ia berhenti. Aku menoleh sebentar ke arahnya. Matanya tetap tertuju tajam menatap mata _emerald_ku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia berhenti?

Ini kesempatanku. Sepertinya ia sedang lengah. Aku tahu, aku tak dapat membawanya pulang dengan cara lembut. Maka dari itu, aku mencoba untuk memukulnya. "HYAAAT!"

Tap

Hebat. Hanya dengan sekepal tangannya saja, ia sudah mampu menahan pukulan kuatku. Dia sudah jauh lebih kuat dari kami semua. Ia lalu memelintir tanganku. "Auch! Sakit, Sasuke!"

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling terlarut di dalam fikiran masing-masing.

Dingin. Tangannya begitu dingin. Seperti tak ada kehangatan lagi yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Aku mulai menggerakkan kedua bibirku, "Sasuke, sekarang aku akan memberimu dua pilihan. Pertama, kau ikut aku pulang ke Konoha bersama-sama. Atau kedua, kau tak ikut aku, tapi kau harus membunuhku, SEKARANG!" seruku dengan tanpa rasa takut. Dia hanya menatapku tajam. Seperti biasa, hanya menganggap itu dengan wajah tenang. Aku berusaha mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi, pria pendiam ini sangat sulit diketahui jalan fikirannya.

Aku mulai faham, dari posisinya yang sudah tak bisa pulang ke Konoha lagi karena sudah menjadi ninja buronan, pasti ia tak akan mau pulang ke Konoha bersamaku. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil pedangnya dan menusukkannya ke perutku. Percuma, tujuan awalku adalah membawanya pulang ke Konoha. Kalau aku tetap hidup, dan pulang tanpa membawanya. Aku pasti akan lebih menderita lagi. Aku pasti akan terus memikirkannya lagi.

Aku capek Sasuke. Capek kau buat menderita terus. Tiga tahun aku mencari peluang ini, dan sekarang kita berdua saling bertemu lagi. Akan kuakhiri semuanya. Semua penderitaan kita berdua.

Berhasil. Tanganku meraih pedangnya yang hampir mengenai perutku. Kumulai menggerakkan cepat pedang itu ke arah perutku, "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sreeekk.

Secara langsung, darahku keluar bermuncratan. Fikiranku mulai melayang. Aku merasa sudah tak dapat merasakan darah yang mengalir ke seluruh kujur tubuhku. Mataku mulai kabur, dan tubuhku mulai goyah, "Aouch...!" Aku terjatuh dengan pedang di perutku. Aku tak sadarkan diri dengan luka parah. "S...Sasu...ke..."

.

.

Setelah itu, aku seperti tertidur berhari-hari. Aku mulai menggerakkan kelopak mata ini untuk terbuka. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku seperti di dalam mimpi.

Mimpi? Ya, karena semua ini tidaklah mungkin terjadi.

Pemuda itu, Sasuke, ia menggendongku ke suatu tempat, kami melompati satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Kami sepertinya berada di hutan. Aku tak mampu berbicara karena rasa sakit yang masih kurasa."S-Sasuke? K...Kau..."

"Shutt! Diamlah!" Pria itu memberontak. Membuat aku tutup mulut.

Ini indah teman. Kenapa tidak? Hembusan angin menerpa wajahku saat kami melompat-lompat di atas ranting-ranting pohon. Lebih indahnya lagi, ia menggendongku.

Hangat. Entah kenapa, pelukan ini serasa hangat. Pelukan ini serasa nyata. Aku begitu nyaman di pelukannya sekarang. Aku menghirup wangi baju yang ia pakai. Kau wangi, Sasuke-_kun_. Rasa sakit ini, serasa menghilang. Ah, mimpi yang indah.

Kuharap ini berlangsung sangat lama. Tapi, aku sudah tidak tahan. Mata ini serasa ingin dikatup. Perlahan-lahan, aku menutupnya. "Mimpi ini... indah... Sasuke..."

"Sakura... berta...han...lah..."

.

.

"Sakura? Sakura! Ayo bangun! Sakura-_chan_! Cepat bangun!"

_Teriakan itu, suara khas itu, sepertinya aku pernah dengar._

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku tak sadarkan diri. Akupun membuka mataku. "Sakura? SAKURA!"

Pruk.

"N-Naruto? Ukh... sudah, berhentilah memelukku!" Aku menyuruhnya untuk melepas pelukannya. Wajar saja, ia tiba-tiba memelukku saat aku baru terbangun.

"Hehehe! M-maaf!" cengirnya seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tak gatal. "Kau sudah mendingan, Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku diam. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Tempat ini, sepertinya tak asing? Eh? I-ini kan rumah sakit? "A-aku, pingsan sudah berapa la-lama?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Ah, sial! Perutku serasa sakit.

"Kau pingsan lebih kurang empat hari."

Tunggu! Sakit? Aku baru teringat. Perut ini sakit karena pedang itu. Aku langsung teringat dengan Sasuke. "T-tunggu dulu. S-Sasuke?" Aku terlihat bingung. Wajarlah aku bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di rumah sakit Konoha? Padahal, rasanya waktu itu aku hampir terbunuh oleh pemuda itu.

"Itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Sakura-_chan_." ujar pemuda rambut kuning itu. "Bagaimana dengan dia? Kau berhasil bertemu dengannya kan? Sial! Pasti ini ulahnya!"

"Ti-tidak Naruto. Ini bukan salahnya, ini salahku. Aku yang melukai tubuhku sendiri."

"Hah? Apa? Yang be—"

"Naruto." sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar rawatku. Dia adalah Tsunade-_sama_. "Naruto, bisakah aku memintamu keluar sebentar? Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Sakura."

"T-tapi Nenek Tsuna—"

"Sudah! Laksanakan perintahku!"

Naruto tak dapat membantah lagi.

Ia lalu keluar dari kamar rawatku dengan wajah semu—menatap ke arah Tsunade-_sama_. Tsunade-_sama_ lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku. Lalu duduk di atasnya. Ia menatapku serius.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Shikamaru dan Kiba?" tanyaku.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka telah ditemukan. Dan keadaannya baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ditemukan? Tsunade-_sama_, aku bingung."

"Kau patut bingung. Akan kujelaskan. Kami menemukanmu di sebuah bangku taman. Kau tahu? Taman yang dulu pernah menjadi momen terpentingmu. Momen dimana kau mencegah Sasuke pergi tapi tidak berhasil. Di sanalah kau kami temukan—dalam keadaan tergeletak lemas dengan luka dalam di perutmu."

"Ja-jadi, s-siapa yang membawaku pulang? Apakah ada tim penyelamat yang mencariku? Terus, bagaimana dengan... err... Sasuke?"

"Hufft. Mungkin semuanya jelas dengan ini." Tsunade-_sama_ tiba-tiba mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam kantongnya. Secarik kertas putih biasa. Lalu ia menyodorkannya ke arahku. Mungkin memintaku untuk membacanya.

.

**Letter**:

_Jangan kau menangis. Hn. Apa kau tau, itu percuma. Biarkan semua ini berputar layaknya roda. Saat kau memulai dari titik paling atas, biarkan ia berputar sendiri hingga sampai di titik itu lagi. Dengan tanpa paksaan. Dengan begitu, semuanya berjalan indah. _

.

"Aku menemukan kertas itu di dalam ranselmu. Kau tau, seharusnya ia membiarkan kau mati. Tapi, kenapa ia masih membiarkanmu hidup? Terlebih lagi, sepertinya ia yang langsung membawamu pulang ke Konoha. Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya? Ia bisa ditangkap. Kufikir ia tak seceroboh itu." Tsunade-_sama_ terlihat bingung sekali.

"Tidak. Dia tidak ceroboh, Tsunade-_sama_. Dia hanya ingin melindungi...ku,"

"Hah?" Tsunade-_sama_ terdiam.

Bingung. Aku bingung dengan semua ini Sasuke. A-apa maksud suratmu? '_Biarkan semua ini berputar layaknya roda. Saat kau memulai dari titik paling atas, biarkan ia berputar sendiri hingga sampai di titik itu lagi. Dengan tanpa paksaan. Dengan begitu, semuanya berjalan indah'. _Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sasuke.

Aku meraih sebuah poto yang di dalamnya memuat aku, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, dan... Sasuke. Aku terus memandangi raut wajahnya. Sekilas, ia tak ada pancaran jahat. Tapi... eh? T-tunggu dulu... Aku seperti menangkap sebuah pikiran. '_Biarkan semua ini berputar layaknya roda_?' Apa maksudmu kepergianmu ini diibaratkan seperti roda? Saat roda itu mulai berputar, ia meninggalkan titik pertama saat ia belum berputar. Kemudian, menunggu roda itu sampai pada titik itu lagi? Maksudnya, saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha, kau meminta kami menunggumu untuk kembali di tempat peraduanmu lagi? Di sini? Dengan tanpa paksaan? Jangan-jangan, kau meminta kami untuk tidak memaksamu untuk pulang lebih awal. Karena... k-kau ingin semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya. Agar semuanya berjalan indah. Itukah maksud dari yang kau tulis Sasuke?

Kau tau, Sasuke? Semua ini telah membuktikan bahwa kau masih memiliki hati. Seharusnya kau bisa membunuhku saat itu juga. Tapi, kau malah membiarkanku hidup. Bahkan, kau sampai membawaku pulang. Itukah yang disebut iblis? Sekarang aku tambah yakin Sasuke, kau masih memiliki nurani.

Ini juga membuktikan, masih ada harapan untuk kau kembali, Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke, aku akan menganggap semua ini layaknya roda. Membiarkanmu menjalankan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan saat memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha. Sampai akhirnya itu tiba. Saat roda itu kembali ke titik awalnya lagi. Saat kau... kembali ke peraduanmu lagi... di sini. Dengan begitu, semuanya berjalan indah.

Terima kasih, Sasuke.

Kau mengembalikan kepercayaanku lagi tentangmu.

Terima kasih.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Terima kasih sebelumnya, karena sudah mau membaca.

Bagaimana? Ada yang ingin dikomentari? Silahkan di review, ya...

Arigatou :)

**Deux Dandelion**


End file.
